Metamorfosis
by Son Pau
Summary: No es otra cosa que la magia lo que impulsa al mundo, y eso es una certeza para Goten. One shot con especial dedicatoria.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Metamorfosis**

— _¿Qué es eso?_

— _¿No estás viendo? Es un capullo_

— _Eso ya lo sé, Goten ¿pero sabes lo que hay ahí dentro?_ — preguntó Trunks, trastabillando en su intento de alejarse de esa cosa repugnante.

— _Claro, una oruga_ — le respondió Goten sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sus conocimientos. Y es que, si había algo en lo que superaba con creces a Trunks, era en todo aquello que tenía relación con la naturaleza. Los bosques que rodeaban las montañas Paoz habían sido siempre parte de él y de su rutina. Estaba conectado por hilos invisibles con los árboles a los que le gustaba trepar, con los animales salvajes que se acercaban a olisquear lo que él llevaba en sus bolsillos a hurtadillas de su madre. Estaba conectado con el sentido en que el río corría entre lo más tupido del bosque, arrastrando consigo pesares y llevando vida a todos los rincones de ese lugar de fantasía. Podía adivinar la suavidad o dureza del césped según su color y cuándo una fruta estaba madura y rebosante de jugo según su textura.

Trunks lideraba todo. Lo aventajaba en edad, en los juegos, incluso en los combates, porque tenía un modo más frío de ver el mundo. Estratega e inteligente, lograba siempre una ventaja. Pero no en esto. Este era su terreno, su refugio y su hogar. Era el rinconcito intocable en que él era quien lideraba y quien lo sabía todo y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Se sentía poderoso allí, en su elemento. Se sentía sabio, y a la vez, avergonzado de esa sabiduría. Emociones complejas para alguien en proceso de cambio, como lo era él a sus dieciséis años.

— _Es asqueroso_ —replicó Trunks arrugando la nariz — E _s un insecto que se arrastra por ahí, es peludo y verde_.

La repulsa de Trunks era tan palpable en su tono de voz que Goten estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

— _No es cierto_ — repuso sonriendo de espalda a su amigo, agachado junto a la rama de la que colgaba el capullo, mientras las más pequeñas del grupo jugaban junto a ellos sentadas sobre la manta que Milk había puesto en el suelo. Ya que ambos adolescentes habían planeado escaparse de ese día de campo familiar, los habían puesto a cuidar a las niñas como sanción. Vegeta, quien también había protagonizado un intento de fuga, sufrió un castigo peor al tener que ayudar a Bunny con la preparación del almuerzo.

— _No es asqueroso_ — insistió — _Es un misterio_.

— ¡ _Qué misterio, Goten! Por si no sabías el ciclo de vida de las orugas incluye una etapa en que..._

— _No me refiero a eso, Trunks_ — lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza. Últimamente había estado muy confundido y extrañamente pensativo. Milk lo había sorprendido varias veces durante los últimos meses mirando a la nada, tirado por allí, en algún sillón o en su cama, absorto de lo que había a su alrededor. En esas ocasiones hacía falta una interpelación directa para sacarlo de ese estado de trance y obtener alguna respuesta. Cuando parecía volver a poner los pies en la tierra, sólo sonreía dulcemente y pedía de forma educada que le repitieran la pregunta. Ser un adolescente no era fácil, y eran demasiados los cuestionamientos trascendentales que cruzaban su mente. Impostergables y con conclusiones inciertas.

A veces, se sentía avergonzado de sus propias ideas. Se sentía cursi y torpe cuando algo lo emocionaba. Por momentos, sentía su corazón arder con tal pasión y se sentía movido por tales sentimientos de amor o ira, que se sacudía entero por dentro, aunque el detonante de tales emociones no fuese más que una causa imaginaria con la que abanderarse, una tragedia de ensueño o una difusa figura femenina que le había robado el corazón con un rostro que él aún no conocía.

Y la naturaleza y sus secretos eran una de esas cosas que lo movía todo dentro de sí, por eso le gustaba desentrañar esos misterios. Lástima que a Trunks todo lo que tuviese más de dos patas, escamas o una cola, lo pusiera tan nervioso que prefiriera alejarse rápido de allí, dejándolo con la ansiedad de compartir tanta magia.

Pero esta vez era diferente, porque los ojos azules y ávidos de Trunks no lo abandonaban, aunque fuesen de alguien más.

Ante el repentino silencio, una risita infantil y un tironeo en su camisa lo reclamaron y obligaron a poner atención al mundo real nuevamente. Él no tenía como saber cuántas veces ese mismo gesto de impaciencia iba a reclamarlo con el devenir de los años.

— _A ti no te da asco como a tu hermano, ¿cierto, Bra?_

La pequeña, ajena al juego de Pan y Marron unos metros más allá, negó con la cabeza. Señaló con impaciencia el capullo y miró a Goten exigiendo una respuesta.

Divertido, él se sentó en el suelo junto a ella para hablarle en tono de confidencia.

— _Es un misterio, Bra, porque en un tiempo más de ese capullo ya no va a salir una oruga. Ella nunca más volverá a existir._

Bra lo miró con gesto de duda, pues era poco lo que realmente entendía de esa conversación. Sólo se vio atrapada por la misma curiosidad infantil que la arrastraría toda su vida. Pero, de lo poco que entendía en las palabras de Goten, alcanzó a captar que la oruga ya no estaba más. Miró con gesto pensativo el capullo tratando de entender por qué era tan importante si allí ya no había nada. Goten siguió el rumbo de su mirada, y con didáctica paciencia quiso explicarle.

— _Sólo hay que esperar, Bra, y de ese capullo ¡saldrá una mariposa!_ — le dijo emocionado, imitando con sus manos el gesto de las alas de la mariposa al volar — _¿No es emocionante?_

Bra sonrió ante tal despliegue de alegría y, entre aplausos, se sentó junto a Goten dispuesta a esperar que tal maravilla ocurriera.

Tras ellos, recostado con medio cuerpo sobre la manta y entre risas ante el gesto tan convencido de su hermana, Trunks le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda.

— _Eso no va a pasar aún, Bra. No tiene sentido que te sientes a esperar ahí. Ve a jugar con Marron y Pan._

— _Nadie sabe cuándo va a pasar, Trunks, así que nosotros vamos a esperar un poco más ¿No es así, Bra?_

Y como a aquella sonrisa dulce y contagiosa no había otra forma de responderle más que con otra, se quedaron allí un rato más, esperando, hasta que Bra se durmió con el murmullo de la conversación de su hermano y Goten.

El capullo no se abrió ese día, ni al siguiente.

* * *

— _¿Goten? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Vamos a llegar tarde y sabes que Trunks odia los retrasos_ — le dijo ella mientras ponía sobre la mesa los regalos que habían comprado para celebrar la primera década de vida de su sobrino.

— _Ven aquí, Bra_ — la llamó él, maravillado, desde el balcón del departamento que compartían hace algunos años — _Mira eso._

— _¿Qué es?_

En una de las plantas de maceta que luchaban por sobrevivir en medio de la locura de la capital, un capullo de seda colgaba hacia el vacío, con su ocupante ajeno a la caída de abismo que se alzaba amenazante desde ese quinto piso.

Tras un breve silencio, conmovida por la sonrisa infantil y la añoranza en los ojos de Goten ante algo tan simple, Bra lo rodeó entre sus brazos, descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

— _¿No te parece raro?_ — le dijo él en voz muy baja, como si fueran espectadores que se hubieran escabullido en una escena privada.

— _No_ — le dijo ella sonriendo, tras depositar un beso en su mejilla — _Después de todo, es un misterio._

La figura difusa de sus ensoñaciones de adolescente ahora tenía un rostro claro y a esas alturas había logrado encontrar en su vida muchas causas que habían logrado colmar su convicción, y, pese al tiempo y a su propia edad, se seguía conmoviendo por la magia simple y poderosa de un mundo en constante estado de cambio, donde nada era igual a lo que había sido un segundo atrás. Agradeció en silencio y desde el fondo de su alma ese instante enteramente perfecto que la vida le regalaba.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

 _¿Qué tenía que escribir un drabble? Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué, entonces, terminó siendo el doble de largo? Porque no pude detenerme, no tengo más excusa que esa._

 _Este shot va dedicado con muchísimo cariño a_ _ **Anna Bradbury**_ _, quien, en un acto tan simple como fue etiquetarme en Facebook, me llenó el día de la misma magia que quise plasmar en este fic a través de los ojos de Goten. El que hayas pensado en mí como una de tus autoras favoritas es un honor como no te imaginas, sobre todo para alguien que tiene tanto por aprender como yo. De verdad muchas gracias por eso, y también por la libertad creativa, que me da una vez más la oportunidad de hablar de mi querido Goten. ¡Un beso para ti!_

 _Pau._


End file.
